Yugioh, the Fate of man kind
by Oppressor
Summary: Yugi is woken by his friend to find that kiba corp is no more. He tells his friend about a dream that he had and they both hope for the sake of mankind that it does not come to pass.
1. The Machine

**The Monster**

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up Yugi, wake up!" Came the shout through the door. Yugi woke with a start he had, had the worst dream but it had seemed so real.

"Yugi are you up yet?" Shouted Joey Wheeler Through the door.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Answered Yugi "what's the hurry any way Joey?"

"You'll never believe what happened." Said Joey bursting through the door.

"It's all over the news."

Yugi turned on the telly.

"Breaking news people!" Crackled the TV. "Kaiba corp. has burnt down that's right Kaiba corp. who knows what caused this disaster or how it started. The most mysterious part of this is that all most all of the building is made of steel or some kind of metal. No one knows what's happening. Also none of the inhabitants of this building have been harmed in any way except for a Mr Seto Kaiba who at this moment is still unconscious and his little brother who is still in shock. Also in other news there have been sighting of a large what people call dragon shaped object fling around all over the country!"

Yugi switched of the TV. Yugi turned and look at Joey, Joey looked back expectantly.

"Joey." Started Yugi.

"Yes what is it!" Joey said calmly but still will a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Well before you woke me up I was dreaming. But it had seamed so real, no you don't want to hear about it." Yugi mumbled

"Yes I do what happened who was it about…." Started Joey.

Well what happened was!" Explained Yugi "it was the dead of night and I was out side of Kaiba Corp. I walked up the stairs through the door inside to the Kaiba lab. I don't know why I went there of all places but I did! When I walked in I saw Seto working on a machine. I quickly ducked into the shadows. To late he'd seen me or had he, he didn't seem to have noticed me. Then I remembered that it was only a dream. Any way Seto seemed extremely frustrated. He was walking around thinking really hard. I crept closer to the machine hoping to get a glimpse of what it was but all I saw was a Blue Eyes White Dragon card sticking out of it. I became suddenly confused what was he doing. During this time Seto had gone to the computer and was fiddling around a bit. I went to see what it was; he suddenly jumped up and shouted happily. What ever was the problem he had figured it out! Seto hurried back to the machine, he had just opened up the side panel when his little brother came in.

"What's going on I herd a shout?"

"I've figured out the problem." Said Seto happily while fiddling with the machine.

"Cool I can't wait to see it work!"

"Stand back!" Said Seto standing up and closing the side panel. He pressed a number pad 01 and then a large green button. The machine hummed into life. I was just starting to wonder what this machine had to do with duel monster cards when the card started to disappear into the machine. All of a sudden the machine started jumping around. Just as it was about to fall of the table it stoped dead. It sat there for a minute and nothing happened. I walked around the machine and saw what looked like part of a video camera. I was looking at it closely when the camera turned on it was showing a picture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon but it was a three-dimensional life size picture. All of a sudden a second camera or some thing turned on and a line started at the top and worked it way down slowly, the parts it had travelled over where no longer half see through they looked solid. Once this had finished it turned off. Well I thought it had but I wasn't sure. You see the dragon was there still the same but the two camera type things had turned off, well the lights had gone out. Suddenly a loud roar shook the whole room. I spun around looking for the source but didn't find one. When I looked back at the dragon it was moving talons, wings, every thing. The roaring happened again but this time I found the source, it was coming from the dragon. But how could it seam so real. Then it hit me it was real; Seto had made a machine that brings monsters from cards to life. Just then Seto came out from his hiding place. He reached out and touched it (to make sure it was real). He flinched back suddenly. I was wondering why when Seto jumped and yelled.

"IT WORKS, IT WORKS!"

He suddenly grabbed his brother's hands and started dancing around.

"Now lets see Yugi stand up against a real Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Shouted Seto happily. There came a sudden impatient roar from the dragon and it unfolded it wings. Then there was a ball of bright blue, white light in the dragon's mouth. Seto jumped to the side taking his brother with him. Which was lucky he did because a second later a whitish blue laser cut through where they had both just been standing. The Blue Eyes took off flying around the room hunting for Seto and his brother. I peeked around the corner and saw Seto knocked out with his brother desperately dragging him towards the exit. But there was no way they would make it. The dragon had already spotted them. I jumped up not knowing what I was doing, I heard my self-shout.

"Yo dragon if you want a challenge take me on!"

It worked the dragon turned and headed straight for me. I jumped out of the way as razor sharp claws sliced through the floor just where I had been standing two seconds before. But the dragon's claws sliced through one of the support beams making the floor collapse. I fell through followed by some workbenches. I hit the ground and a workbench fell on top of me. If it hadn't a dream I sorely would have been crushed to death. I looked up just in time to see the dragon firing laser bursts of here there and everywhere. Then it just left flying through the roof support as it went witch caused the entire roof to collapse. I look around only to see the building being engulfed by fire. Then you woke me up!" Finished Yugi. There was silence neither of the boys spoke. Joey just stared dumbfounded.

"Do you think it was real?" Asked Yugi "I mean the dream."

The End 

Please review


	2. The Search for Truth

**Yu-gi-oh, the Fate of mankind **

Chapter 2

**The Search for Truth**

"How could the dragon see you but not the Kiba brothers?" Blurted out Joey.

"I don't know but its not like it's real any way!" answered Yugi.

"What if ti was?" asked Joey excited "I mean that could be what happened at Kiba corp."

"Maybe."

"Come on Yugi what other possible explanation could there be?" Interjected Joey.

"But …" Started Yugi

"No buts most of your dreams turn out to be true any way. What's so different about this one?" Demanded Joey.

"Well it just doesn't seam realistic that's all."

"So?" Questioned Joey

"Oh all right it could be true."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well I suppose we go and find the Kiba brothers and get their side of the story."

They headed out hoping against all hope that what Yugi saw was not what had happened, because if it was this might be the worst thing to happen to mankind. When they walked out on to the sidewalk all they saw where people running this way and that in a frantic rush, but even confused as they where they had to get to Seto right away to see if there worst nightmare was coming true.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Yugi and Joey arrived at where Kaiba crop should have been. All that was left was some melted support beams and piles of twisted glass.

"Oh." Said Joey

"Oh is right you know what this means don't you?"

"No." Replied Joey "what does this mean." A note of sarcasium in his voice.

"It means." Said Yugi a little annoyed "that my dream might be what really happened."

"Oh." Said Joey dropping the sarcasium "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well we need to get proof that that is what happened."

"Were are we going to get that Kaiba corp. is a pile of rubble?" Joey asked

"For the only thing that didn't get ruined that was in the building at the time."

"What this table?" Said Joey walking around in the rubble looking.

"No Joey, from the Kaiba Brothers."

"Oh." Joey said thinking that he had sounded stupid with what he had said before. He about how a table could have any proof of what Yugi had seen in his dream. As he started to walk away a bit of metal caught the light.

"Hay Yugi come and have a look at this." He shouted out

"What is it Joey?" Asked Yugi running towards him.

They both looked down at the object. Joey trying to clear some of the debris away for the metallic item.

"What do you think it could be Yugi?"

"I don't know but I think that if me move the table that is on top of it maybe we can get at it."

They both grabbed one side and pushed it didn't budge. They tried again putting their backs into it but they only got it a few millimetres of the ground. They both slid down the side of the table to the ground.

"What now?" Asked Joey.

"I DON'T KNOW. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASK ME?" Shouted Yugi getting agitated.

"Sorry" Joey said sincerely "I only asked"

"No I'm sorry. Its just that I'm worried that if my dream is true what are we going to do, will be up against a real Blue Eyes White Dragon. You know how powerful they are."

"Yeah, that is scary." Agreed Joey "So… where do you think the Kaiba are?"

"Well knowing Seto the way I do he will want the best Medicare he can afford."

"Right." Said Joey "so lets go?"

"No I want to get this first." Said Yugi "if its what I think it is then we don't want some one else to get a hold of it."

"But how do we get it? We could hardly move the table between the two of us."

"Yes I know, but we have to get it or even more harm could come to the world."

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Dream

Yu-Gi-Oh, the Fate of Mankind

Chapter 3

The Dream

Yugi paced backwards and forwards furiously thinking hard about their next step. Mean while Joey was busy try every way he could to push the table off the object.

"There's no point doing that Joey it won't move not even with both of us pushing." Called Yugi.

"I know" said Joey puffing "but it keeps my mind off the fact that the world might end. What's even worse is that we are the only one's that can stop it from happening."

"But it doesn't have to be just us. We could get any one to help." Replied Yugi

"Do you really think that any one will believe that a picture on a card has come to life?" Joey yelled slightly

"Well ……" Yugi trailed off

"I didn't think so."

"Not true the Kaiba brothers can help us they know that it's true."

"Yeah but you said we weren't going to find them till after we get this thing. Whatever the fuck this thing is. What the blazes is this thing?"

"Well I think that this thing" said Yugi pointing at the object "is Seto Kaiba's machine that made the Blue Eyes White Dragon come to life."

"Oh!" said Joey stunned

"Yeah!"

"Well then lets get to it have you had any brilliant ideas yet?" Questioned Joey

"Well I was thinking that if we could find some thing long and very solid enough then maybe we could use it as a lever. Then if we use both of our body weight maybe we can lift it." Explained Yugi

"Shore sounds good enough."

"You look over there" said Yugi pointing off towards the back of Kaiba Corp "and I'll look over this way."

He pointed behind him self. They hurried off in different ways with a new sense of purpose. A few minutes later, Joey who was getting tired of searching was walking around kicking rubble this way and that. Joey was just about to turn around and walk back to Yugi when he kicked a rather large pile of rubble. A stone protruding from where he had just kicked caught his eye. Joey bent down and studied the stone. Which he now realised was not a stone but a duel monsters card this was no ordinary card though it hard and grey. When he picked it up he also noticed that it was quite a bit heavier than any card he had held before, on flipping the card over he found that it was a Blue Eye's White Dragon card. Joey quickly pocketed the item thinking

"Now lets see you beat me Seto, you can't call forth your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"Hey Joey" came the call cutting through his thought's "I've found some thing we could use."

"Coming" said Joey quickly

"Now" said Yugi as Joey came rushing towards him "I've set this up so all you have to do is stand on it and I'll get the machine."

Joey jumped up onto the leaver almost losing balance and falling off.

"Stop screwing around Joey." Said Yugi getting a little impatient with the whole ordeal.

"It's not working Yugi"

"I can see that Joey"

"Well hop on"

"Yes I know" said Yugi "but then one of us can't reach the machine"

"So use that" said Joey pointing to what looked like a distorted golf club.

Yugi reluctantly went over and grabbed the club he did not like being out smarted, and being that it was Joey that did it made it worse. Yugi holding the club like a sword in his right hand climbed up onto his leaver. Both Yugi and Joey gasped because the table moved, but only about a centimetre up. Yugi reached out with the club and slowly pushed the machine out from under the table.

THUMP

Yugi fell off side ways cause as soon as the machine had been clear of the table Joey had jumped off and run to the machine. Making Yugi over balance and fly about ten centimetre's in the air.

"Oh sorry man, forgot you where concentrating on other things" said Joey helping Yugi up

"You better look at this I don't know what the machine looks like." Expressed Joey pointing at the machine. Yugi picked the machine turning it over and scanning it.

"F&#"

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
